The present invention is related to a bow saw structure including an adjustment unit for controlling the depth of a tunnel of the handle. By means of adjusting the depth of the tunnel, different lengths of saw blades can be replaced with each other. A fast installation/detachment unit and the handle are arranged on the same side of the bow saw. By means of the fast installation/detachment unit, a user can quickly and conveniently replace the saw blade.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional bow saw 7 integrally having a handle 8 for a user to hold. A butterfly nut 81 is disposed on one side of the bow saw 7 opposite to the handle 8. When mounting a saw blade 82 on the bow saw 7, the butterfly nut 81 can be tightened to fix the saw blade 82 with the handle 8. When detaching the saw blade 82, the butterfly nut 81 must be unscrewed for taking off the saw blade 82.
It is necessary to screw or unscrew the butterfly nut 81 for installing or detaching the saw blade 82. Therefore, it is time-consuming to replace the saw blade 82.
Moreover, when installing the saw blade 82, a user needs to hold the saw blade 82 with one hand and screw the butterfly nut 81 with the other hand. This is quite inconvenient to the user.
Also, the bow saw 7 is integrally formed so that only the saw blade with the same length can be mounted on the bow saw 7. A longer or shorter saw blade is not applicable to the bow saw 7.